


Lip Service

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Put plainly: We know Fred can't stand to be dismissed.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

**W W W**

Weasley's

Wizarding

Wheezes

3 little letters (really one, but who's counting?)

known ( **in** )famously aRoUnD the campus

Fred **& &**George

(or is it Gred&&Forge?)

are

S*U*P*E*R*S*T*A*R*S

so _everyone_ should know them,

r_i_g_h_t?

{ **wrong** }

* * *

It's made-celebrity **vs.** name-celebrity

E·v·e·r·y·o·n·e knows

.::S_c_a_m_a_n_d_e_r::.

but they know Newt, not

Rolf ( **?** who **?** )

It's not as though he

appeared out of _think air_!

(oh, _really_? *snort*)

He's that redheaded Ravenclaw,

with the blue **so blue** eyes

roving over his books

&& a nonchalant |stare|

that happens to ( ( r_o_a_m ) )

 **every** w h_e_r_e

And he has no care for tricks **& &**jeers

when there are so many creatures to

d.i.s.c.o.v.e.r.

* * *

Advertising

requires t~r~a~v~e~l

across the grounds

Fred's up for -anything-

so long as he and his brother have custom—

_***crash!*** _

Ah! A prospective customer!

Ton-Tongue Toffee **?** or **?** Puking Pastille **?** or **?** —

n. o. **?**

(what's _that_ word?)

How can this bloody Eagle say

 _ **No**_?

Who says "no" to

.::Fred Weasley::.

**?**

* * *

Rolf had led a quiet **very quiet**

life…until

| T_H_A_T |

…i-n-c-i-d-e-n-t

&& then tranquility

all went up in

[fabricated] f~l~a~m~e~s

because he's tailed now **& &**

Weasley shows no sign of

 **-** relenting **-**

to make his presence _known_ to Rolf

(by Godric, didn't he realize he did that a

w. h. i. l. e.

back?)

& Rolf gets the nasty feeling his newfound

c*o*m*p*a*n*i*o*n

has something up his **§** sleeve **§** …

* * *

Fred brushes off George every time he's teased about

"his Ravenclaw"

(yeah, George? Know anyone by the moniker of

~LoOnY LoVeGoOd~?)

but it's strange, this

game **turned** intrigue

because Fred…wants more than just "Rolfie's" business

(he wants to _be_ his business…)

&& finding that auburn ponytail

has become so im:por:tant since Fred feels

he's _got_ to yank on it,

p_u_l_l Rolfie's **gaze** OUT of the book,

and up to him,

& tell (warn) Rolf of the creature right |there|,

w·a·i·t·i·n·g to

**DEVOUR**

him

**Author's Note:**

> B) Hmm… I love Fred in this, though I'm an avid Georgey fan… Oh, how I'm being swayed! *lol* Anyone like the passing mention of Georguna? ;) It'd also be like Fred to make himself known to everyone. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: *LOL* This 2011 piece paints some nice images in my mind, esp of Fred tugging on his hair to get Rolf's attention (I hc Rolf as blue-eyed and with red bushy hair like a lion's mane :P).


End file.
